The House
by Y2JSGIRLIE
Summary: The WWE stars have to spend the night in a haunted house that has a bad reputation. Only the strong and wise will survive. R+R
1. Default Chapter

The House  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the WWE super stars. The house is real; it's in Philadelphia, Pa. I made the mistake of entering, and I am telling my story. Some think the legend is real and some don't. You decide.  
  
Chapter one: Just the Beginning  
  
On the edge on the woods, there stands a beautiful Victorian-style house. Only the paint is chipped off, shutters are hanging from hinges, shingles are falling, windows are broken and the house has been abandoned for over a century. Why doesn't anyone fix this place up? Why doesn't any buy the house? A lot of these questions have been unanswered until now. The story goes, there was a family: a mother, father, and four kids. The father owned a large company. He owned torture cambers all over America. An enemy of his company, in their own house, killed his family. The twin boys were shot in the head in the kitchen, the father was strangled and found in the basement, the oldest child was stabbed to death in her bed and the mother drowned in the pool. This left the baby alone. The people came in and starved the baby, leaving her alone and she soon died. Now, the family comes out to seek revenge on the trespassers of the house. They want to make sure no one gets into their house.  
  
"Come on, Kat!" Anthony Rubino yelled. Katie ran outside with everything she needed in her backpack. Today was the day they were going in that house. They wanted to find out for themselves what was in there and why nobody lived there.  
  
"It's about time you stopped playing with your hair." Tim Dettra said, sarcastically then smiled. Katie ignored him and jumped on her skateboard as the three others did the same. They all lived on the same block, a few blocks up from the house.  
  
"We gotta get out of there before midnight." Eddie Clark said, Eddie had dark brown hair, blue eyes and was tall for his age. He was one of Katie's best friends.  
  
"Why?" She asked confused.  
  
"Because, at midnight, strange things happen in there." Tim said, adding a creepy a sound at the end. Tim had blonde hair, which he spiked up, blue eyes and was extremely handsome.  
  
"Like what?" Katie asked looking around.  
  
"At midnight, the spirits come out to haunt." Anthony said, he had light brown hair and green eyes and a smile that could melt the sun.  
  
"I'd have to see it to believe it." She said grinning mischievously. As they came up to the old house and left their skateboards by the concrete steps. They hurried up the steps, and came to the back doors, which was boarded. Katie slid through first and grinned at the three boys.  
  
"It helps to be thin." She said and laughed. Eddie squeezed through, then Tim, then Anthony.  
  
"I gotta cut back on the doughnuts." Eddie said and Tim, Anthony and Katie nodded in agreement. Katie looked around. There were scraps of wood, metal and such on the floor. It looked like people were in the middle of fixing the place up but just left with out anything. There were cans of paint, brushes, coolers, and even a radio.  
  
"Hey, look at this." Anthony said as the others came to his side.  
  
"It's a plan." Tim said scanning the paper.  
  
"People were just here last month." Eddie said, staring at the paper.  
  
"Where did they go?" Katie asked.  
  
"The spirits killed them." Anthony said, looking around, examining the place. Eddie found steps that lead to another floor and started up them. There was a loud whooshing sound and he bolted back downstairs, out of breath.  
  
"Something is up there." He said, and it wasn't a joke. He walked into the kitchen and found another door, only this one came up from the floor.  
  
"I am not going down there!" Katie yelled. Anthony pulled up the door and headed down. Tim went down, then Eddie, leaving Katie alone.  
  
"Wait!" Katie yelled and started down. She looked around with the flashlight.  
  
"Oh my god." Tim said in almost a whisper as he tripped over a skeleton.  
  
"This is the torture chamber!" Anthony yelled and hurried back up the ladder. Katie ran up, then Tim and Eddie. Katie walked towards the back door.  
  
"Bye, guys." She said as she went to leave.  
  
"Wait! You can't leave!" Tim said as Katie turned to face him. Katie came back in.  
  
"Fine, but no more torture chambers." She said looking around.  
  
"You're scared!" Eddie yelled, laughing. She shook her head.  
  
"No way! Okay, maybe a little." She admitted. Eddie and Anthony walked out of the room. Tim sat on a counter and looked at Katie.  
  
"I want to apologize." He said.  
  
"About what?" She asked, sitting next to him.  
  
"About being a jerk." He said and looked to the floor.  
  
"It's okay. And I should apologize for being so stuck up and bossy." She said, smiling as Tim hopped down.  
  
"Come on, let's go find these "ghosts"." He said and helped Katie down. A cold shiver ran down her back, as if some one was blowing on her neck. She turned around quickly.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked, looking around. Tim looked confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked and put an arm around her.  
  
"Some just...oh forget it." She said as they heard cars pull up outside.  
  
"Ed, Anth, hurry!" Tim yelled as he slipped through the boards. Then Katie went through. Eddie and Anthony soon were out and they were running down the street. Katie looked back.  
  
"Look, it's the WWE limo!" She said. She was always a fan of wrestling and maybe even wanted to be a wrestler herself. Katie turned back and started to run towards the truck. The driver stepped out.  
  
"Is this Comly Rode?" He asked as he glanced at the old house. The other three ran up behind her.  
  
"Yeah. You're not thinking of letting the superstars stay here, are you?" Katie said as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, this is where Mr. McMahon sent me." He said looking back at the house as the door opened.  
  
"Hello, there." A tall man with long blonde hair said, stepping out. Katie stared at him starry eyed.  
  
"Hello, I'm Katie, these are my friends, Anthony, Eddie and Tim." She said.  
  
"I'm Adam Copeland, er, Edge." He said holding out a hand. Katie shook it and Adam looked back to the house.  
  
"So, this is where we are staying?" He asked the driver as he nodded.  
  
"Alright then." He said and motioned for the rest of the stars to come out.  
  
"You might not want to stay here.." Katie said with unease. Adam grinned.  
  
"Why not? It's not like we are going to tear the place apart." He said, occasionally looking over to the spooky house.  
  
"Well, you see, there's this story that the house is haunted." Katie said, knowing he wasn't going to believe her. The driver walked back over.  
  
"Everyone, back in the car. We have to go meet up with everyone at the arena. You four can come and talk on the way there." He said as they started into the limo. Katie looked around then back to her friends. It was amazing! A bar, tv, lights and much more.  
  
"So, what's the story?" Torrie Wilson asked.  
  
"The story is a whole family was killed in different but painful ways." Anthony started off.  
  
"Everyone who enters the house dies in there." Tim said, as he slid an arm around Katie.  
  
"And how do you know this?" John Cena asked, as he leaned on his knee.  
  
"We were just in there." Katie said as a cold shiver ran down her back. The whole car sat in silence. 


	2. Haunted?

The House  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the WWE super stars. The house is real; it's in Philadelphia, Pa. I made the mistake of entering, and I am telling my story. I'm making up the part about the stars if you haven't noticed. Some think the legend is real and some don't. You decide.  
  
The first seven superstars: Edge-Adam Copeland Torrie Wilson Triple H-Paul Levesque Trish Stratus John Cena Test-Andrew Martin  
  
Lita-Amy Dumas  
  
Chapter two: Haunted?  
  
As the WWE superstars, Anthony, Tim, Eddie and Katie walked into the arena, Mr. McMahon greeted them. He pulled Adam aside.  
  
"What are these kids doing here?" He asked, keeping his voice in a whisper.  
  
"They are fans and the girl knows something about the house we are staying at." Adam said, looking at the four teenagers, who looked like children in a candy store. Vince nodded and walked toward them.  
  
"Hello, I'm Vince McMahon. I hope you enjoy your stay here." He said smiling.  
  
"I'm Anthony Rubino, this is Tim Dettra, and Eddie Clark." Anthony said, trying to be polite.  
  
"And I'm Katie Feeley." Katie said, her blonde hair glistening.  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you but right now, I would like to talk to Katie. Alone." Vince said as he motioned for her to follow him. Katie walked next to Adam, looking up at him, wondering what he was thinking. As they came to a door, Vince opened it and let Adam and Katie in then closed the door behind them.  
  
"Katie, tell me about this house." He said as he sat in a chair.  
  
"The house you are sending the wrestlers to is haunted. The story goes: an enemy of the father's company killed a family of six, the house has been empty for over 100 years. Carpenters, painters, plumbers and electricians used to work there but they were all killed, one by one. Their stuff is still sitting in the house. I don't want to risk anyone's life by letting them stay overnight there." Katie said with persuading eyes.  
  
"It's probably just a little story that got out of hands. I assure you, no one has died in that house." Vince said as Adam pulled up two chairs.  
  
"But a lot of people have died! My friends and I have been in that house and we have seen for ourselves." She said, raising her voice.  
  
"Ah, you would make a great chairman. You are very persuading and fight to get want you want, don't you?" He said smirking.  
  
"Let's not get off topic here." Adam said, finally speaking.  
  
"Right, well, Katie, what kind of company did the father own?" He asked.  
  
"He owned military schools and made torture chambers all over the U.S." She said as Vince raised his eyebrow.  
  
"My employees will be safe for one night." Vince said, standing up.  
  
"You always think you are right, don't you?" She asked, shaking her head.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Vince asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Katie, lets just leave and get back with the group." Adam said, almost dragging her out of the room.  
  
"That was amazing! I mean for a teenager." Adam said.  
  
"I was head cheerleader and had to deal with twenty five cheerleaders on different topics. I'll fight till I get what I want, or in this case, what I don't want to happen." She said, smirking.  
  
"Interesting." He said and laughed.  
  
"You do believe me, don't you? 'Cause if no one believes me then I'll feel pretty dumb." She said, already knowing his answer.  
  
"I don't think you would lie about something like this, but I have to admit, there is a strong chance that you saw something and jumped to conclusions." He said, trying not to get her mad.  
  
"We saw a door that led from the floor so of course, us being curious, we went down and found that it was a torture chamber. There were skeletons and rats. Then, in the kitchen, when I was the only one around, I felt someone blow on my neck. Then I felt something brush against my arm. You think that's jumping to conclusions?" She said, obviously angry and sped off down the hall.  
  
"Wait!" Adam said, running after her. Katie turned around and stopped.  
  
"I don't want any one to get hurt let alone die. I'm not lying about that house!" She said then continued walking as Adam trailed behind her.  
  
********************Out side the House********************  
  
"Katie, would you and your friends like to stay with us tonight?" Adam asked as Katie, Anthony, Tim and Eddie started talking.  
  
"I'm not staying in that house." Eddie said, looking back up to the house.  
  
"Well, if Kat's staying, then I'll stay." Tim said smiling. "Kat's braver than anyone here."  
  
"Then I'll stay, too. My parents are out of town and they won't even know I'm away." Anthony said, having second thoughts about it.  
  
"Sure." Katie said, turning around.  
  
"Great, we need someone who knows about the house." Torrie said, smiling. She didn't believe them.  
  
"I'll take down the boards." Paul Levesque said as he walked up the steps. Then the seven superstars and the four teenagers went into the house. Katie didn't want to be in the house for longer than an hour let alone all night but she wasn't going to let anything happen to her favorite athletes. Trish was the first to speak.  
  
"Wow! It looks like the house in Halloween Resurrection!" She said walking around as everyone glared at her.  
  
"Let's pick our beds." Adam called out as people started upstairs. "Two people to a bed room."  
  
"I'm having second thoughts about this." Eddie said looking around.  
  
"It will be fun and can you imagine how popular we are going to be when we go back to school?" Anthony said, laughing.  
  
"If we go back to school." Katie said, pushing strands of blonde hair out of her face.  
  
"Oh, come on, Kat! Lighten up, we are spending the night with celebrities." Tim said, smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah, well we might end up being celebrities after our faces are all over the news! I can see it now; "Teenagers and Celebrities Go Missing." She said sarcastically as they sighed.  
  
"Lets go pick out our rooms." Anthony said; walking up the stairs as the others followed.  
  
********************Dinner********************  
  
As everyone sat on the floor eating sandwiches Amy had made, they realized they were missing someone.  
  
"Where's Trish?" Andrew Martin asked. Everyone looked around the room and started getting nervous. Then someone came running down the steps.  
  
"There's no bathroom!" Trish said jumping up and down.  
  
"Well of course there isn't a bathroom, this is an 18th century house!" Paul said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You have to go outback." Amy said chuckling as Trish ran outback.  
  
"That girl has lived a life of luxury for way to long." John Cena said laughing. They finished their sandwiches and sat in a circle talking, trying to pass time.  
  
"How long has Trish been gone for?" Torrie asked as Eddie looked at his watch.  
  
"Twenty five minutes." He said looking up. "She couldn't have taken that long."  
  
"I'm going to check on her." Amy said standing up.  
  
"I'll come with you." Katie said standing up and led the way outback. Amy slid through the boards and looked around the ivy-covered yard.  
  
"Trish? Trish!" Katie started yelling but received no answer.  
  
"You don't think." Amy started as Katie nodded. They walked back inside and sat back down.  
  
"One down, ten more to go." Katie said, looking at the wood floor.  
  
"What do you mean?" John asked.  
  
"I mean she's gone. It's not long before we are all gone, too." Katie said and looked up as a loud bang was heard from upstairs causing everyone to jump.  
  
"Stay calm. I'll go see what that was. Something must've fell." Paul said as he walked upstairs. Another loud bang was heard and Adam pulled out his cell phone right away.  
  
"I'm calling for a hotel." He said and his face dropped. "I'm not getting a signal."  
  
"What? Let me try that!" Katie said dialing 911. "Holy.."  
  
"We are going to die!" Torrie said hiding her face in her hands.  
  
"With Trish and Hunter gone, what are we going to do?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Come on! Pull yourselves together!" Andrew yelled. "We all play tough and brave and fearless in the ring. Why don't we do that now?" They all stopped panicking.  
  
"We will make it through the night if we all stick together." Amy said, sighing.  
  
"Katie, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Now I know its true." Adam said looking around as Katie nodded.  
  
"Why don't we just go to sleep so that way, we can't be scared." John said as everyone headed upstairs to sleep.  
  
********************Midnight************************  
  
Katie woke up with a startle. She looked around totally freaked out. She had a really bad feeling. She looked to her side to find Anthony and Tim but no Eddie. She stood up and checking in the other bedrooms and found everyone but Andrew. She felt a cold breeze on her neck and spun around quickly to find no one around.  
  
"Weird." She said to herself and ran back into her room, waking up Anthony and Tim.  
  
"What, Kat? Its midnight and finally fell asleep." Tim said, yawning.  
  
"Eddie and Andrew are missing." She said in a hushed voice. Tim and Anthony sat up right away and seemed to be fully awake.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yeah, they are both gone and I felt someone breathe on my neck." She said, suddenly shivering. "I'm scared. These things are killing us, one by one." She said, sitting down in the middle of her best friends. Tim and Anthony both hugged her.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright." Tim said and stood up. "I'm going to look for them." Katie shook her head.  
  
"Don't! They will get you, too!" She said as Adam walked in and sat next to Katie.  
  
"I noticed Andrew's gone." He said quietly as Anthony stood up, leaving them alone.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Katie finally said, looking at Adam.  
  
"Sure." He said looking back at her.  
  
"Why did you ask me to come along?" She asked.  
  
"Because you remind me of someone." He said, forcing a smile.  
  
"Really, who?" She asked, suddenly interested.  
  
"Me, Katie. When I was a teenager, I liked to explore. While all the other boys were playing hockey on the lake, I was searching through abandoned houses, looking up information or in the tree house out back planning my next discovery." He said, starting to get used to talking to her. Katie just smiled.  
  
"Same with me, most of my friends are boys. Since I'm the only girl around, they all expect me to play these sports, go here, go there, try this, try that and then we came upon this house. We didn't know what we were getting in to. We heard a story about the house at school and decided to check out for ourselves." She said, for the first time, comfortable.  
  
"Looks like we have a lot in common." He said grinning. "What do you want to be when you get older?"  
  
"An actress or dancer. But a wrestler mostly. I've grown up around wrestling and it grew on me. Now I dream of walking down that ramp, having thousands of fans cheer me on and to be on tv." She said sighing.  
  
"I could help you achieve your dreams." He said as thoughts raced through his mind.  
  
"Really?!" She asked overly excited.  
  
"Of course, well, when you get older that is. Take my number." He said and took a piece of paper out and handed it to her. "Call me if you have any problems, questions or if you just want to say hi." Katie thought to herself, "Could this be any better?" Katie went to say something when a loud, high pitched scream could be heard through out the house. Katie and Adam jumped up, running to find where the voice came from. They ran into Amy and Torrie's room to find Amy curled up in a corner.  
  
"I didn't...wouldn't..someone with a.." Amy started then fainted. Katie looked over to find the bed tipped over and Torrie laying on the floor with a large butcher knife stabbed in her stomach.  
  
"Oh my god." Katie screamed and ran towards her. On the mirror, there was a note written in blood.  
  
"Four down, seven more to go." Adam said. 


	3. Strongest Player

The House  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the WWE super stars. The house is real; it's in Philadelphia, Pa. I made the mistake of entering, and I am telling my story. I'm making up the part about the stars if you haven't noticed. Some think the legend is real and some don't. You decide.  
  
The first seven superstars: Edge-Adam Copeland Torrie Wilson Triple H-Paul Levesque Trish Stratus John Cena Test-Andrew Martin  
  
Lita-Amy Dumas  
  
Chapter three: Strongest Player  
  
As the remaining seven guests sat wide awake in silence, mixed emotions shot around the room.  
  
"So, what time is it?" Amy asked as Anthony looked down at his watch.  
  
"Six thirty-two." He said with a yawn. They all wanted to sleep but decided to stay awake. Who knows what could happen to them. John stood up and walked around the room as if searching for something.  
  
"Come." A soft voice whispered into Katie's ear. She turned around.  
  
"Who said that?" She asked confused and scared.  
  
"Katie, dear, you are just hearing things." Paul said looking at her as she shook her head.  
  
"Something's in here. It watching us, waiting." She said as everyone looked at her. Adam rubbed her back.  
  
"No, no one is here, its just us. You need to sleep, you're just tired." He said, not only trying to comfort her, but the whole room. John picked up a small picture frame.  
  
"Look at this." He said as he sat back down. In the picture was a family; a father, mother, twin boys, an older girl and a small baby.  
  
"It's the family that used to live in this house." Katie said staring at the picture. John handed Katie the picture and stood up, wandering around the room again. John turned to the group.  
  
"Look." He said but no one heard him. He walked into the other room and was suddenly grabbed. A loud crack was heard and John fell to the floor. Katie closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"Oh no." She whispered. Amy stood up and walked into the other room and gasped.  
  
"He's dead!" Paul took Amy by the arm and sat her down next to Katie then walked back into the room with John and carried his body upstairs. Amy looked at Katie.  
  
"How much longer till we all are dead?" She asked.  
  
"Before we leave, we will all be dead." She said gulping.  
  
"Tell me again why we are still here." Paul said as he walked back into the room.  
  
"Because we get no signal when we try to use the cell phones." Tim said.  
  
"Yeah but why can' we leave?" Adam asked.  
  
"Um, guys." He said looking at the boarded doorway.  
  
"I thought we took the boards down?" Paul asked slightly scared.  
  
"We did, but they put them back up." Anthony said as Adam and Paul ran towards the door kicking it but it didn't move.  
  
"Try the windows!" Adam screamed.  
  
"We are trapped in!" Amy yelled.  
  
"I knew it." Katie said calmly.  
  
"Knew what?" Paul asked.  
  
"We should've never stepped foot in this hell house!" She said as put her head in her hands and mumbled, "We are all going to die."  
  
"But someone has to come for us." Adam said looking around the room.  
  
"News flash, we were supposed to call Vince's cell when we were ready." Paul said slamming his fist into a wall. "Um, help me, I can't get my arm out." He said tugging on his arm. Katie, Anthony, Paul and Adam walked over to help him. Amy saw the pool in the other room and walked over to it. She walked down in it and saw a hole. She walked over to examine it and was suddenly grabbed. She was pulled into the dark by a strong force.  
  
Tim saw a light flashing in the next room and walked over to it to see what it was. He couldn't find the light so he went to walk back into the other room. Everything went black and he collapsed to the floor with a knife stabbed in his back. Katie and Adam ran to find what happened and Katie broke down.  
  
"No!" She screamed and started hitting the floor. "Why must you do this? We don't want to be here but we have to! Can't you get that?! We don't want to disturb you or you us!" She said and ran over to Tim.  
  
"Katie, lets go." Adam said, laying a cold hand on her shoulder. Katie stood up and took a last glance at him then walked out behind Adam.  
  
"I got it out." Paul said massaging his fist then looked around. "Where's Junior and Amy?"  
  
"Tim's gone and I don't know where Amy's at." Katie said as Anthony went looking for her.  
  
"Amy? Amy? Amy!" He started yelling for her and when he got no response, he gave up.  
  
"She's gone?" Paul asked as Anthony nodded.  
  
********************Four Hours Later********************  
  
Katie looked around the room. "Anyone else getting hungry?"  
  
"I'm starving." Adam said as Paul and Anthony nodded in agreement.  
  
"I had some food in my bag upstairs, I'll go get it." He said standing up.  
  
"No!" Katie said, grabbing his arm. "Don't go, maybe if we stay here, we will live."  
  
"No, Kat, we will eventually die of starvation." He said rolling his eyes. "I'll be fine. If I'm not back within five minutes, knock down the door or try your hardest to get out."  
  
"Ok." Katie said, hanging her head as he walked upstairs.  
  
"Someone has to notice us not calling, right?" Adam asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't know, Adam, you know how busy Vinnie Mac can be." Paul said sighing.  
  
"Well, just so you know, the last person to live will be the strongest person in the world." Adam said smiling at Katie. "And that last person is going to be you."  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Katie, Paul and Adam ran to the staircase to find Anthony laying at the bottom of the stairs bloody and dead. Paul picked up the bag.  
  
"Come on guys." He said walking into the other room looking through the bag.  
  
"And then there was three." Adam said and walked into the other room. 


	4. Ghostly Encounter

The House  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the WWE super stars. The house is real; it's in Philadelphia, Pa. I made the mistake of entering, and I am telling my story. I'm making up the part about the stars if you haven't noticed. Some think the legend is real and some don't. You decide.  
  
The first seven superstars: Edge-Adam Copeland Torrie Wilson Triple H-Paul Levesque Trish Stratus John Cena Test-Andrew Martin  
  
Lita-Amy Dumas  
  
  
  
Chapter four: Ghostly Encounter  
  
As Katie, Paul and Adam sat in silence, there were not so silent things wandering above them.  
  
"I wonder what they are doing." A transparent figure said, it looked like a middle aged man, maybe in his late 40's.  
  
"Pa', let's let them go, they seem like good people." A girl, that looked in her teens, said, looking at the three. She was cradling a baby in her arms.  
  
"We can't let them go, they know too much!" The man said as another figure floated over.  
  
"William, haven't we killed enough people? Those men that killed us are not here, they are dead too!" A woman said, also looking in her late 40's.  
  
"I suppose." The man said looking down at them.  
  
"How long do you think we'll last?" Katie asked the two men beside her.  
  
"I don't know, maybe a day or a week." Adam said, chewing on a Twix.  
  
"Wouldn't you think someone would be worried and start looking for us?" Paul asked as Katie shrugged.  
  
"Aren't your parents worried?" Adam asked her.  
  
"No, my mom is probably still sleeping. My guess is she won't notice I'm gone for another day or so." She said as she crunched on chips. Adam and Paul were silent and looking at the floor.  
  
"I gotta go to the bathroom." Adam said and stood up and looked at them, who were staring at him. "Well, turn your heads!"  
  
"You're going to go right here?" Katie asked disgusted.  
  
"Yeah, you don't expect me to leave the room, do you?" He replied as Paul turned around, covering Katie's eyes with his large hand, which covered her face.  
  
"Hey! Gerroff me!" She yelled and tried to get him away but he didn't budge. After a minute, she calmed down and he took his hand off.  
  
"I had to! A guy needs his privacy." Paul said as Adam sat down again. Paul began to laugh as Katie crossed her arms and turned her back to him.  
  
"Now you turn around!" He said, laughing.  
  
A loud noise suddenly filled the air.  
  
"What was that?" Adam asked as he scanned the room. All the boards that were blocking the door and windows were on the ground.  
  
"Come on, we can get out!" Paul yelled as Adam and him ran for the door. Katie sat in fear.  
  
"Katie, what's wrong?" Adam asked as he walked back over to her and saw the six figures floating in the air.  
  
"We are sorry about your friends, please leave and never come back." The figure of a man said.  
  
"You are the things that killed our friends?" Paul asked furiously.  
  
"We had to do what we thought was best, they were trespassers as you are. Now leave, if you know what's best for you." The man replied.  
  
"They aren't dead." Katie said in a whisper.  
  
"What?" The manly figure asked as it floated down so it was eye level with her. "How did you know?"  
  
"If you don't tell us where they are then this house will be knocked down and you will be eternally dead!" She yelled as it backed away.  
  
"All eight of them are downstairs in the cellar. We were going to let you go unharmed but you wouldn't listen, if you go down there, you may never come back up." The man said looking at the three of them.  
  
"We'll take our chances." Adam said. "Katie, show us where the cellar is."  
  
"It's right there." She said pointing to a door that led up from the floor.  
  
"Are you coming with us? We'll need your help." Paul said as Katie shrugged and hesitated.  
  
"Fine." She said as Paul and Adam smiled.  
  
"Let's go." Paul said as he walked behind Katie.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry that it's so short. I will be posting longer chapters once I get an idea that will play into the story. Toodlez! 


End file.
